Spawn of Moony
by SiriusUntiltheVeryEnd
Summary: Charlie was average girl once but when she was 13 her mother died. Not knowning who her father is she becomes an orphan and spends the hoildays with her friends. It all changes at the end of her 5th year when the headmaster of Hogwarts comes along..
1. Leaving

Charlotte was bored. It was the last period of the last class of her final day of her 5th year. Drained she turned her eyes to the clock and groaned, they had an hour left.  
It was a noiseless hell.  
Since it was the week of finals they were supposed to be taking the History of Magic one but they took it last class. The only requirement was to not talk because classes around them still had to take their finals.  
Her friend Evelyne looked equally as entertained and guestured a shot to her head.

"I know" Charlie mouthed understanding perfectly.

Evelyne was tall and curvy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes.  
She was the kind of friend you could never be bored around but today was the absolute exception. The clock ticked slowly, this day would never end she was sure.

Brushing her hair out of her face she yawned and started staring out the window longingly. The warm day looked so beautiful.  
Leaning on her hand her mind wandered.

"Ms. Reynolds!"

Charlie's head snapped up and looked at the door.

"Yes?"

"You▓re wanted in the office"

Charlie smiled thankfully grabbing her things and rushing out waving at a jealous Evelyne.

"Details later" she mouthed at me before she left the room.

Hearing the echoes of her converse on the floor she shoved her hands in her robe pocket and slouched.  
The floors were so shinny she could see her reflection.  
Knocking on the office door she saw one secretary in their and walked up to the loathsome lady with stride.

"Why hello how▓s my favorite office employee?"

"Why haven't you flunked out yet?"

"That color of hot pink really brings out the bags under your eyes"

"Can't you go desecrate a building?"

"I would but I am due to see Ariel" Charlie countered casually leaning on the counter.

"She is Ms. Tompkins to you and she▓s in a meeting"

"Well I will just wait with you then because I got a note to come here"

Charlie flashed the note at the women.

"Go in... you little brat" she muttered under her breath but charlie caught it.

"Love ya too we should get together sometime yes?" Charlie called over her shoulder entering the headmistress office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Albus are you sure about this?" a voice she recognized as her headmistress.

"I am" a man replied vaguely.

"Very well"

Charlie stopped her self from listening in and knocked on the door.  
Charlie stopped suddenly at the sight of this man.  
Not a person who cares about peoples appearances she had to admit his was a bit...wow.  
The man had a long white beard, a periwinkle hat, periwinkle robes, half moon glasses and twinkling electric blue eyes.

"Headmistress you asked for me?"

"Sit down Charlotte"

Charlie did so confusedly, was she in some kind of trouble?

"Charlotte after your mother's death she sent a note to me that she ordered not to be opened until your 6th year. Since you have completed all your finals I opened it arrangements for your transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Charlie breathed in deeply trying to keep her cool.

"I'm leaving?"

"I'm afraid so"

Charlie tilted to her right side and put her hand over her forehead in anger.

"Do I have to?"

"Charlotte!"

"Well come on! I have to switch schools. I will have to make new friends all because a letter my mother wrote said to? i mean why now?"

"It's for the best dear"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie said nothing as she bit her left bottom lip.  
The man who had said nothing in this entire conversation he merely sat back and observed.  
His blue eyes remaining on Charlie in curiosity.

"You will leave with Professor Dumbledore here in a few minutes after you say your goodbye and we already collected your belongings"

Charlie nodded and stood up.

"It has been a pleasure"

Charlie smiled forcibly and shook her hand.  
The man followed her as she saluted the secretary leaving the office for the last time.  
The bell rang loudly and students poured out of their classrooms excitedly.

"Evelyne! Abby!" She called through the crowd.

Finally she saw a scrawny brunette with light brown eyes.

"Where did you com from babe?" Abby asked draping an arm around her shoulder.

"My mother-"

"Ew" She put a hand over Charlies mouth the look of disqust on her face clear.

"So i got some bad news"

"Oh what now? YOUR PREGE?" Abby exclamied jokingly petting Charlies stomache.

"I'm going to be an aunt! I thought you were gaining weight!"

Charlie laughed as she promptly smacked Abby's arm.

"Ow!"

"So do you want to know what my news is or don't you?

"Fine" Abby scrunched up her nose defiantly.

"My mom-"

"Oh what did she do know? What can she do from the grave?"

"Apparently she had me switched schools for next year"

"No way!"

"I know right?"

"But NO!" Abby winied in pain.

"Who will share their chicken nuggets with me at lunch and make faces with me in detention?"

"Eve will make faces with you during detention"

"Shes like a tyrant about food though" Abby mumured putting her head on her shoulder.

"Well shes scrawnier than you she needs all the food she can get"

"That is true, is scrawnier a word?"

"Probably not"

"This sucks!" Abby cried out suddenly moping as she starred at her shoes.

"It does but I will write you every day and see you on every holiday I can."

"You better! Or i will go ninja on your arse"

"Speaking of which she▓s gonna kill you" Abby finished seeing the girl in question behind Charlie.

Evelyne jumped in front of them.

"You scavey pirates!" she cried stabbing them with a pretend sword.

"Ahh you got me!" Abby feigned pain falling to her knees.

"Cause we know how she likes it on her knees!" Evelyne spoke slyly wrapping an arm around Charlie.

Abby sent her a fake glare a stood up.

"Don't be jealous that i've atleast gotten kissed"

"OUCH!" Charlie pretended that Evelyne got a burn on her arm.

"So what's with the long faces?"

"Our partner in crime is leaving us Eve"

"What are you on about?"

"Apparently I▓m switching schools-"

"WHAT!" Evelyne shouted in outrage.

"It▓s already done as soon as I say goodbye I go-"

"I will have a chat with old Ariel she will see our way of thinking"

She started walking but Charlie easily held the back of her robes.

"I tried she won't let me stay"

"Then we will transfer!" Evelyne retorted seriously.

"I doubt she will let you, plus your mom loves this school"

"But!" Evelyne wined angrily.

"I know" she smiled understandingly.

"STUDENTS FIVE MINUTES TILL DEPARTURE!" A man with a conductors cap annonced.

"UGH! i have to get my stuff! i don't want you to leave!" Evelyne grumplied.

"GROUP HUG!" Abby shouted and they both hugged Charlie tightly.

"I'm writing you once a month and you reply with all the gossip and new and ahh im gonna miss you guys!"

"Once a day!" Evelyne challenged.

"You think we will remember?"

Abby snorted with laughter.

"Make it a week then guys"

"That will work"

"Oh ill miss you Abbs" Charlie hugged her tightly.

"And my Evelena!"

After a moment she let go and waved sadly.

"Oh and tell MOLLY!" Charlie added as an after thought.

Abby nodded and both her and Evelyne saluted her.

Charlie laughed sadly following the mysterious man out of the building she had spent the good part of 5 years in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the train the man had yet to utter two words to her.  
Something was eating away at her and she would have to say it soon.  
Why did after 3 years did now she suddenly get transferred?  
What else was in that letter?

"Um" she cleared her throat nervously.

He looked up at her attentively as if he knew she wanted to know something.

"Did the letter say who my-"

"Who my father was"

He registered her question carefully.

"Yes" he answered simply.

"Can i know?"

"Yes"

Charlie considered this and sighed.

"I don't want to know his name"

"Alright"

Charlie looked at him oddly.  
He looked like such a nice old man with his colorful robes.  
Most men his age lacked identity of style but he seemed to be the exception.

"So is periwenkle your favorite color sir?"

He smiled crookedly.

"It is one of the more colorful colors i must admit"

"Not everyone can pull it off but it's good to know my new headmaster can"

He chuckled slightly and went back to his newspaper.  
Maybe it wouldn't be that bad Charlie thought optimistically.  
Continuing her ride to merlin knows where in silence. 


	2. Poltik

-  
--Poltik--

I blindly followed Dumbledore through a creepy darkened pub.  
My eyes searched around as I crossed my arms around myself nervously.  
I didn't like the way the other bar occupants were looking at me.  
As if i was one of those kids with the kick me sign on my back and they all laughed while not telling me what was wrong.  
Putting up my hood on my favorite poka dot hoodie I sat in a bar stool next to Dumbledore.  
Looking at Dumbledore I couldn't help but wonder how the hell he was so composed all the time.  
I just couldn't see him loosing it for any reason.  
Even me someone who often keeps myself well contained couldn't fathom his mysterious solitude.

Thoughts swirled around my head as I spaced off.  
I wondered did he have a wife? A family somewhere?  
A small voice in my head reminded me he must know my father.  
I quickly rubbed my eyes and kept thoughts away from that subject.  
My father was to remain a mystery.  
I didn't know him and it was better to keep it that way.  
My mom lied constantly and was the definition of unfit mother but had she lied about him?  
Thoughts tolled in my head.  
Quickly I erased these thoughts.  
Whoever he was he probably wouldn't remember my mother and think that being her daughter made me genetically like her.  
I am nothing like my mother and I NEVER will be.  
I could never do the things she did, said the things she said.  
It makes me sick to be related to her.  
If this man was a one night stand deal as it mostly would be with my mother i can assume that this is merely a courtesy that he sent Dumbledore.  
What if he was horrible?  
What if he knew about me and did nothing?  
A cold feeling crept into my stomach as I thought of that.

Dumbledore stood up and i realized he finished his brief conversation with the bartender. I got up and walked up a staircase and stopped as they halted at one room.

"Here's your key" The man handed me a little silver key.

I took it and dropped my stuff on the floor of my room.

"Thank you" Dumbledore muttered thankfully at the man as he shuffled away.

"Now here▓s your letter to Hogwarts and someone will pick you up at 8:30 on September 1st to take you to the station."

"Any questions?

"Is the room paid for or do I need to take care of it?" I asked naturally but he looked taken aback.

"It's paid for"

"Okay then do I have any guidelines or anything?"

"No just not to wonder off into the muggle Britain"

"Okay" I nodded happily.

"See you on September 1st Charlotte"

"Thank you, I appreciate all you▓re doing here." I opened my hand and he shook it.

Then with one last swoosh of periwinkle he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing I sat down on my bed.  
I tucked my legs beneath me and didn't make a noise.  
My heart was pounding a million miles per hour and i could almost hear the own heart beating.  
In a moment everything had changed.  
I won't see my friends anymore.  
I won't go to my school anymore.  
I won't be able to hide from my past anymore.  
With my friends it was easy to forget the things i had seen and done but now it was all i could think about.  
Flashes of memory flashed before my eyes.

My mothers disappearance.  
My mothers constant mental abuse.  
My mothers death.  
My step fathers abuse.  
Amy's death.

Hearing the comforting silence i let the tears i had bottled up fill my eyes until it pored over. I cried over everything and anything. I got it all out.  
For an hour I just huddled on the bed crying until her eyes were red and puffy and the tears stop flowing. Striping off my clothes I stepped into the shower.  
I usually had to let it all out every once and while so I would never lose it in front of anybody. Getting out of the shower I got dressed.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a baggy My Chemical Romance tee shirt.  
Automatically I put my wet blonde hair up in a messy bun and put the room key in my pocket along with my wand.  
Walking down the stairs I went looking for the gateway to Diagon Alley.  
I never personally came here but Abby used to go to Hogwarts until her parent's transferred her to our school.  
Trying to remember what she said I saw two small boys by a brick wall tapping certain rocks. The bricks moved away and gave away to show a shop street.  
Quickly I bolted in before it sealed shut.

Dusting myself off I looked around in amazement.  
I always sent away for second hand half priced spell books so i never saw any of this.  
Everything was so shiny and alluring.  
If I had a fortune I would be mighty tempted to buy the lot.  
That reminded me that I needed a job so I could pay Dumbledore back.  
I hate being people▓s debt.  
Physically I can't take it.  
Squinting off into the distance I saw a Help Wanted poster in front of the shop.  
It had a weird name and interesting outside displays.  
I mean anyone who names a shop Weasleys Wizard Wheezes obviously likes alliteration. Walking in i was highly amused by the things offered.  
Love potions, day dreams and things to fake sickness.  
The last one would have been useful years ago.  
I smiled at the cleverness in these charms.

"You interested in this product Ms.?" A man spoke suddenly in my ear.

I almost dropped the glass in surprise but I had earned quick reflexes from the dueling club at school. He had vivid red hair and he was only a few inches taller than me.

"Oh no I was actually looking for the manager or whoever I would have to go for hiring"

He gave me the once over and came to some sort of conclusion.

"Well I work here my names George and my twin brother Fred does too" I shook his hand politely.

"My names Charlie Reynolds" I replied.

"So do you know what I have to do to set up a interview?"

"Set up an interview?"

"Yeah"

"Depends what position are you going for?"

"Well to tell you the truth I just looked at the sign and decided to check it out then you caught me so I really don't know" I blushed slightly.

"So what do you think of it?" his twin brother appeared next to him a smirk on his face.

I smiled brightly "Its awesome, were I used to live they never had anything like this if you had to fake sick you would do it naturally"

"What▓s the biggest prank you have pulled off?" George asked curiously.

"I refuse to reveal such information" I answered boldly.

They looked at each other and smirked in unison.

"You▓re hired"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You▓re hired for week days 9-4. I'm George Weasley and this is Fred Weasley we are your new bosses"

I smiled "So you were testing me the entire time?"

They nodded.

"I saw you come in and plus sweetie your holding the sign from the front" he patted my arm sympathetically.

"Smooth guys but not smooth enough"

"How so?"

"See you Monday, nice badges" I winked leaving the shop with them both looking down at their chests.

They both had individual badges.  
Fred Weasley,  
George Weasley.  
They both just got played.  
The pranksters just got pranked.  
Both had to admit she was slick because George never saw her look at his badge.  
Not once.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smiling fondly I walked into the bookstore and spoke to the owner about weekend positions.  
He looked at me critically before deciding I didn't look the type to rob a bank.

"You have any experience?"

"I worked at Simon▓s bookstore in London for the past three years until I moved"

Giving me one more look he gave me a smock.

"You will have a test run tomorrow. You will work 5-11 on Saturdays and Sundays"

I nodded and thanked him leaving the book store.  
Shaking hands really is wearying after awhile.  
Glancing down at my watch I saw that it was nearing 8 o'clock.  
I lifted my hood and went back to the hotel.  
Unpacking my belongings and changing into my pajamas I sighed.  
After brushing my teeth and washing my face I got into my bed tiredly.  
Seeing a black owl by the window by the window I got up and let it in.

-Dear Horrible Person-  
I am so bored my moms got me on work detail for my brothers wedding.  
Right now I▓m starting to think you knew ahead of time and you left so you wouldn▓t have to help. How are things with you? Hell where are you and what▓s going on their?  
Just to let you know your plan backfired i get sugar cookies all to myself!  
You are SOO glaring in jealously! Hope to see you soon.  
-Abby-

I rolled my eyes and scribbled down a response and let her owl out before getting back into my bed.  
Finally I looked at my clock and it blinked 11:20 back at me.  
Which means I had been up for 15 hours, I collapsed.  
I was right.  
Today was the longest day of my life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:  
So tired.  
I made the story and the banner and the song and title is Poltik by coldplay.  
COMMENTS AND VOTES NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.  
I thank those of you who did this time.  
You two previous reviewers which screen names have misplaced me what do you think? 


	3. Blue Eyes

Charlie walked into the pub and sat at the bar grabbing a menu.  
The bar man handed her a water automatically as she sat down.  
Forcing a smile towards him she grabbed her bag and put a few coins on the table as she ordered.  
Nodding he left to get her food.  
Charlie let her hair down from it's tight bun and sighed.  
It had been a long week.

Working everyday had it's benifits as in not going broke but it was hard conjuring up the motivation to keep going. Her feet hurt, her head hurt and her body ached with exhaustion in place she didn't know existed. Slowly eating her steak and corn she yawned tiredly.

It had been a month since she started this shudule and even though it was her doing she could help but feel envious of all her friends, out their enjoying their summers.  
Brushing her hair back causally she released another yawn.  
She knew that if she didn't get to bed soon there was a very real possiblity of falling over. Grabbing her bag she moved dragged herself up the stairs and dropped her things onto the floor. Falling on her bed face first she sighed and then a moment later she was sound asleep.

When she woke her vision was perfect and all the hazy feeling from last night gone.  
Looking at the clock she saw that she was ten minutes late for work.  
"Shit!" Charlie exclamied jumping into the shower and then getting dressed at worp speed.

Grabbing her wand and purse she leaped over the bed and sprinted out the door barely remembering to shut the door.  
Quickly she tapped the bricks and galloped to the shop at full speed hitting shoppers without care. Breathing heavily she weaved in and out of the traffic and finally made it to the shop.  
Putting her hands on her knees she looked up and saw an amused Fred.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can shove it okay? I ran because i over slepted" She muttered exhaustedly.

"That's no way to adress your boss!" Fred scolded fake sternly.

"You look like your mother when you do that" Charlie smirked knowingly.

Fred immediately stopped and looked freaked out.

"I do not! You've never even seen my mother-"

"Yet you looked afriad so that means i'm not far of the mark" Charlie retorted slyly walking around him and putting on a smock.  
Tying her hair up she turned and waited on a client.  
It was a small boy only maybe 4 with crazy orange hair that reminded her subtly of George.

"Well what kind of toy are you looking for?" she asked kindly bending down to his eye level.

He bit his bottom lip before opening his eyes widely.  
"A Bolly Bopper!" he burst out excitedly.

Charlie laughed softly as she grabbed his little hand and walked him to that aile.  
She lifted him to her shoulder and showed him the toy.  
It was a finger that would repeatedly pook a person and when they turned around it would disappear.  
All you would have to do is push the botton and walla a perfect annoying device.  
She had to admit they had a knack for those devices.

"Are you sure you want this one?"

"YEP!" he nodded.

She grabbed it and glanced around for a woman who might be his mother.  
Finally she spotted a frantic woman with a purpul net hat and wool hand bag searching the ailes.

"Hey billy will you come with me for a second?"

"Surah!"

Charlie started walking and held his hand but he wouldn't move and pouted.  
"What's wrong?"

"Up Up!" he winied.

She smiled and picked him up as she did he put his head on her shoulder and sucked his left thumb unconcernedly.  
Charlie could never understand why children always trusted her naturally.  
It was a weird gift but it came in handy.

"Mam" Charlie said clearly tapping the woman on the shoulder.

The woman had tears in her eyes and as soon as she looked at the child she wailed in relief.  
"Oh thank you! He always runs off without worrying about what it does to me and his father!"

She hugged her son tightly and letchured him while walking out of the store.  
Charlie stood there watching them leave and felt envious.  
Her mother was never like that.  
She never worried where she was or was scared something bad may have happened to her. The memories flashed back bring tears to Charlies eyes.  
All the things she tried to lock in fought to come out but Charlie quickly shook herself out of it. She walked over and put the toy back and went back to organizing the books behind the counter and went into work mode.  
Working tirelessly she hid behind her work and soon forgot all about the child.  
Unaware that Fred had been watching the whole time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Theres something wrong with her" George told Fred as they watched Charlie lock up the store from the street.

"I know what you mean, she can't be much older than 15 and yet shes working here and i spoke with the bookshop owner the other day and he says she does weekend shifts for him"

"And you know how sassy she is why doesn't she do anything but work? Does she have a home to go to?"

"Reckon we can't just come out and ask that bro"

George nodded but kept a serious expression.  
He knew there was a story but he also knew he probaly wouldn't find it.

"Well we better head in, big bash tommorw"  
"It will sort itself out " Fred assured his brother.

"Why were you talking to Clint for?" George asked curiously.

"He bet me that we wouldn't make a knut over 100 gallons our first 2 months"

"He pay up?"

"Yeah i had to use a bit of persuation but you know"

"Yeah"

"Night Fred"

"Night mom" George snorted earning a pillow thrown at his face threw the darkness. 


	4. Keeper

Remus John Lupin paced around his quaint apartment anxiously.  
He had a daughter.  
A 16 year old living, breathing, out their...his daughter.  
How had he trusted that Linda was telling the truth!  
When he held her as a baby, he knew somewhere deep down apart of him knew.  
She was his.  
He was scared and just went along with Lindy▓s lie.

He had tried to forget and reminded himself that he should be relieved.  
Oh yeah werewolf is the greatest role model for a growing daughter let alone him.  
Hes an unemployed, shabby, worthless 37 year old why would anyone want him for a father?  
How could Lindy have lied about something like this?  
Sure she was weak at the time but she knew what she was doing.  
Why would she try to keep him away from his own daughter?  
He would rather die a thousand deaths than see his...this girl suffer period.

He looked a picture Dumbledore gave him.

Slowly his hand touched the picture.  
On the back it read;  
Charlotte 8 years old.

His mind pulled in a million different directions but his heart only pulled in one.  
The picture was taken 8 years ago; she was no longer a little girl.  
He wanted to meet her so badly but knew that he had to wait.  
Wait for the right moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie sighed as she got ready to leave for her last week of work.  
Her back ached in pain as she rose to get up.  
Grabbing her owl she decided she would take today for a sick day.  
She was just to tired to stand let alone work a 7 hour shift.  
Mentally she thanked herself for not talking any sick days in the past three months because now she really needed it.

She didn't worry or feel nervous about friday because she knew school was one thing that she was automatically good at without even trying.  
It was a curse because the teachers knew it and often picked on her when she wasn't paying attention.  
Sighing she hugged her life sized pillow and fell back to sleep.

When she woke up she saw that a woman only maybe ten or eleven years older than her self sat on the end of her bed.  
She was quite thin but more naturally than sickly and her hair was dark brown.  
Her face was pale and heart-shaped whereas her eyes were dark.  
Charlie darted over to her wand and froze the woman so that only her head could move.  
"As much as i appreciate and delight in susprise vists i would take great joy in however knowing about it prior" Charlie told her simply sitting on her bed cross legged her face emotionless.

"I was sent by Dumbledore"

"For?"

"He wanted me to remind you that september first is friday and it would be wise to get all school supplies and pack your things early. Friday mourning I will pick you up for side apparation."

"What's your name?"

"Tonks"

"Do you have any proof to offer me that you are who you claim to be?"

Tonks looked at her strangly at how abnormally calm and diplomatic she was being.  
She was under the impression she was in the presence of a newly turned 16 year old not a ministry offical.  
"Nope"

Charlie looked her over Tonks for a moment and asked her one question.  
"What is shape is the scar on Dumbledores hand?"

Tonks thought for a minute, such an odd question but she never looked at Dumbledores hand.  
Just as she thought this girl wasn't really in her right mind felt someone petroduing into her brain.  
"I have no idea" Tonks spat grinding her teeth.

Charlie said a spell wordlessly and walked Tonks towards the door.  
"Thank you i will see you on Friday"

Tonks moved for the door knob and felt a mixture of emotions as she sighed.

"Oh and Tonks?"

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore doesn't have a scar on his hand"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was almost sad to be leaving because what it would .  
Today was her last day working with her new favorite twosome.  
Fred and George.  
They had a something in the back room and ever time she needed to go back their one of them would stop her and insist they could get it themselves.  
As amusing as they were she had grown to really be fond of them.  
George the more quiet and kinder one.  
Fred the more funny but more forcefull one.

They were like the older brothers to her now and it made her sad to leave.  
It was like an odd sort of home she made herself in the mist of diagon alley.  
Finally when her shift ended she put away her apron and was about to leave,  
after not seeing either Weasley for an hour.  
Then she was blindfolded and pushed into a unknown direction.  
"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Quiet Charles we have a susprise for you!" George told her entertained by her protests.

They took of her blind fold to reveal a box with several of their creations in it with her apron and a single sunflower on top.  
She blushed in amazement and pulled them both into a deep hug.  
"You two are so sweet when your not being asses!"

"I ...guess we will see that as a compliment" Fred smiled ruffling her hair.

"You know i'm going to use all those against my teachers right?"

"We would be oh so appreciative!" George smirked hintingly.

"Aw thanks guys"  
"I will owl you guys on my efforts!"

After one last i walked away feeling as if I was leaving something behind.  
Something I didn't want to leave, a safety net.  
She never had to think about the past here or what was to come she just could be but those days would be soon over she knew.  
So she followed Tonks into the unknown wondering how she had gotten herself so far from home. 


	5. Fall Away

Hogwarts Express is gigantic and this was just the train taking me to Hogwarts.  
That chick Tonks had just dropped me off after attempting desperately trying to forge through the akwardness that a 3 hour ride carrys. It was kinda of adorable how hard she tried to make the situation not so constrained. Honestly nice attempt but mission failed I actually was able to get through an entire novel with the silence and normally that would be a good thing but it just seemed to inhance the forced nature. 

I honestly couldn't understand why she tried so hard to be nice to me I mean what could she possibly gain from it?  
Sighing I felt alone in this sea of strangers.  
Yesterday Abby and Evie wrote and bragged how she didn't start school until Monday.  
Lucky jerks.  
Awhile back Molly sent me a howler about not saying goodbye to her and that she would make me pay severally on christmas. I hope she doesn't take it out on my presents.

Lugging my luggage to the nearest empty compartment i dumpted my luggage on the seat across from me and sighed.  
Molly had to insist I read a few of her books and take them along with my existensive collection of books (hence my thrid suitcase)  
I took out a book and zoned out barely noticing Ravenclaws enter the compartment.  
The only reason I noticed at all was because one was staring at me.  
It wasn't a causual 'looking around the room stare', it was a terriotoral 'get the hell out of my sight' stare.

Not even bothering to look up I pretended I didn't see her.

"Excuse me?" She spat in amusing attempt to be polite.

"Yes?" I asked innocently looking up.

"This is the 6th year Ravenclaw compartment"

"It didn't say anything on the door..."

She laughed at ME at this point and muttered "Transfers" to her friends.  
"Look I will give you a little tip" she bent down and stared me in the eye as if i was beneath her.  
"Don't cross me, just get out of the compartment and we can continue coexisting on opposite ends okay?"

Now it was my turn to laugh.  
"Ah see heres the problem and listen close...it's a free country" I whispered.

Before she could spat a (carefully thought) witty response I nonverbally sent them flying out of the room and went back to my reading.  
Appearently this step was effective because not she nor anyone else bothered me the rest of the train ride.  
It didn't last after that though because 7 hours later when we arrived a bushy haired girl repremanded me for not wearing my uniform.  
I calmly ignored her and went as instructed by Tonks to go to a man called...Hagrid.

* * *

As i searched for this Hagrid someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
Naturally i jumped and spun around to see a giant man.  
His face was filled with black hair and I could just make out beetle black eyes.

"You Charlotte?"

"Yeah"

"M'name's Hagrid" He held out his enormus hand and i firmly shook it.

"Charlie"

"Well follo me Charlie"

Seeing the large castle i lost all the oxygen in my body as I saw the gigantic building.  
"Oh holy christ"

"Big I know I 'member my first time at Hogwarts.." he drifted off distantly.

After walking about a mile up to the castle we stopped at a gate.  
Hogwarts.  
It was just as I always picture a castle to be; massive landscape, high towers, it was perfect.  
My old school was built in the 80s so it was built like a muggle college would be not like this.  
This was a building all to it's own in architechness.

He led me into the castle until I was in the cafeteria.  
Or what looks like cafeteria.  
Is it cafeteria?  
I wanted to ask Hagrid but i doubt he knows what a cafeteria is.  
Sitting down at a random table i sighed and saw my dear friend from the train ride across from me.  
"Oh hello again"

She ignored me after a paticularly nasty glare.  
Dumbledore stood and introduced me after sorting me into Ravenclaw.  
It was kind of ironic though.  
Because I remembered on the train she said the compartment was for 6th year Ravenclaws only and now i was one. Seeing the disqust on my new bestest friends face I smiled, maybe life wouldn't be that boring.


End file.
